Fukeru Mori
by Goldberry
Summary: Tiara reflects on a certain thief she has always loved, and how she can mend the shattered pieces of her heart. [tiaraxkagetsu]


Fukeru Mori  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind.  
  
  
  
It drifted through the forest, tickling tree leaves and teasing the curling ends of her auburn hair which fell delicately around her shoulders. Breezes blew up flower petals that drifted lazily for a little while before coming to rest on the quick currents of a nearby stream. The water gurgled and laughed over stones, filling the air with soft sounds and reflected ripples. It was summer, and the sun's bright heat was somewhat less in the comforting shade of the forest trees, making it a perfect place for her to gather her thoughts and mend her heart, which lay at her feet, shattered into a million pieces.   
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing out a quiet sigh, she curled her feet under the simple white dress she wore, her emerald green eyes focused on the shadows that lingered within the trees. Unconsciously, she touched the round ruby red jewel on a chain around her neck. By itself, it had no power and no use, but soon...she would invest it with her will, but not yet. It was too soon for that, too soon. She wanted to be alone for awhile, and listen to the trees and the wind and the water.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The forest she was in half surrounded a two-story white house, a house she had practically grown up in. Sara's house. It was empty now, completely and utterly, just as she was. Sara was gone, learning some new power only neutralizers learned, and Lena... She was on her first assignment with her new partner, Leon.   
  
  
  
  
Partner...  
  
  
  
  
She clamped down on the memories that surfaced violently, the effort causing silver tears to gather in her dark lashes. She wiped them away, angry at herself. She was stronger than this, but lately it seemed as if all her powerful strength had been leaked from her, almost as if he had taken it all with him...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagetsu.  
  
  
  
  
As always, the name brought a fresh lance of pain to her heart. He was gone, too. He had left, having not trusted her with the secret he had kept to himself for months, the secret plan he had been devising that had ripped him away from her. Of course, if he had told her she would have forbidden it. To steal the Throne of Yord was beyond dangerous, not to mention that it put one's soul in jeopardy. She didn't even know why he had taken it, only that it was gone, and so was he...  
  
  
  
  
  
And now she had been ordered to follow him, track him down and retrieve the Throne. She was a bloodhound directed by the Elder, and what was worse, she believed in what she was doing. It had been wrong for Kagetsu to take the Throne, the heart of the Guardian World. And it was absolutely right for her to get it back, it was just that... she only wished the whole thing had never happened. She was in love with Kagetsu and she would have to kill him if he refused to give up what he had stolen. How harsh fate was.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well, maybe it hadn't all been destiny. She had known for awhile that Kagetsu was occupied by something. He would never share it with her and their relationship had grown strained. But then there had been that kiss under the sunlight and she had thought...she had thought that perhaps she had been enough for him.   
  
  
  
  
Apparently not.   
  
  
  
  
Her dreams of being an ordinary woman in love with a man had been dashed on the day she had felt a distant part of her power being neutralized. The day Graham had died. She had felt his 'death' and known instantly who had erased him so completely. Kagetsu. And it was that fact that gave her the strength to agree to the Elder's orders. For Graham, she would hunt Kagetsu, the man she loved, and retrieve the Throne.   
  
  
  
  
But something was still missing...  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't understand the 'why' of it. Why had Kagetsu stolen the Throne of Yord? As a neutralizer it was his duty to uphold the Throne with his power. It made no sense to steal something you would one day be a slave to. Unless....Unless Kagetsu thought he could control it.   
  
  
  
  
Tiara sat up as her thoughts grew more pointed.  
  
  
  
  
Maybe he wanted all the power for himself.   
  
  
  
  
But even as she thought that she knew it wasn't right. Kagetsu wasn't like that, and besides, not even she could match the power in the Throne. No, there was some other reason behind it all...something elusive.  
  
  
  
Tiara sighed. Whatever it was, she wouldn't accomplish anything sitting there. She had to find Kagetsu and learn his reasons for killing Graham and stealing the Throne. And why he had left her alone...  
  
  
  
For Graham.  
  
  
  
  
"Kagetsu, I'll catch you."  
  
  
  
And for herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Fukeru Mori: japanese for "to be lost in the forest"  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is my first and only shot at a Shamanic Princess fic. I really like the anime and I wish other people would write fanfiction for it, but I think I'll stick with what I'm good at. *wink* Sorry if this was a little vague. I was trying to get across what Tiara went through before she arrived to find Kagetsu. What motivated her, etc...  
Hope it wasn't too bad! Thanks for reading!  
  
  
a review? pretty please? *hug*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
